


Light In The Dark

by SkyVenom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Cute Ending, Demons, Fluff, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Original Character(s), Size Difference, Transformation, growth spurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVenom/pseuds/SkyVenom
Summary: Vritra, a former human turned dragon-demon man discovers he has size-changing power. How will his boyfriend react?
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Light In The Dark

Vritra held Damien's hand as they walked towards the market. 

It was the first time Vritra had left Damien's cabin after he had lost his job. After having been given dragon features and recklessly flaunting his new magic at his Halloween show, his boss had quickly fired him. 

Since then, Vritra had anxiously been staying on the property, too embarrassed and ashamed to go anywhere. During this time, Vritra and Damien had grown closer. Weeks of time and their shared plight-a certain former god named Raja-had brought the two close. 

Not to mention, their personalities fit very well. Vritra squeezed Damien's hand and looked up at the larger man as they walked. His heart was hammering in panic and he honestly really wanted to let go of Damien's hand and go running back to the cabin property. The frightened dragon man looked back over his shoulder in the direction of where they had come from. 

"Vincent you're okay." Damien attempted to reassure him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Vritra whined in fear but kept walking. Stiffly, but at least he kept walking.  _ Even though every instinct screamed for him to stop.  _ Vritra looked up at Damien again. He felt his face heat. He so desperately wanted to be like Damien. Brave, confident, kind, and  _ attractive _ . Damien's height and broad shoulders, his perfect horns, tiny wings and sweet face made his heart flutter. Vritra anxiously kept walking, trying to focus on the feel of his clawed dragon-ish paw feet on the cool sidewalk. He hadn't been able to wear shoes since his changes, and he honestly didn't mind. Focusing on something else other than his rapid heartbeat was a welcome distraction and the cool, gritty feel of the sidewalk provided just that relief. Vritra closed his eyes and walked, focusing.

"We're here, Vincent. You can open your eyes, I promise it's okay." Damien's gentle voice came to him. Vritra hesitated but slowly opened his eyes. He continued to hold on to Damien's hand. "Come on, this way." Damien encouraged, gently pulling him as he walked towards a specific aisle of vendors. Vritra walked with him, forcing himself to keep up. He was trying not to show how absolutely frightened he was. 

"You're doing great, what do you think?" Damien asked. Vritra swallowed, shaking. 

"Oh! Um, it's really um, pretty?" He offered as he weakly motioned towards a cart where thin slices of polished agate and glittering geodes the size of a fist were being sold. 

"Would you like one?" Damien asked him, beginning to pull out his wallet. Vritra immediately got flustered. 

"Oh no no, you couldn't possibly- yes, yes I'd love one, really." He finally admitted, feeling his face heat again. He pulled on his collar. His jacket felt tight all of a sudden. He let go of Damien's hand and anxiously played with his hair as Damien walked away. Vritra closed his eyes again, listening to everything around him. His senses were overwhelmed. It smelled of sugary maple syrup and honey, fresh fruit, hot bread and muffins and pies, sizzling meats and honey roasted, sugar coated nuts. Vritra could hear coins clinking, people talking, food cooking and baking, items being slid on tables, carts moving, wild birds calling, and pets making animal sounds. 

He peeked at what Damien was doing, his tail thumping the ground nervously. Damien was standing behind another person who was carefully investigating every piece and taking their time. Damien smiled at Vritra and waved, giving him a "One" symbol with his pointer finger and mouthing "One second." Vritra tried to smile and waved back, huffing a sigh. He felt awkward standing by himself in what was essentially townsquare during a busy time of day. After what felt agonizingly long, Damien returned to his side. 

"Here you go, Vin." He said with a smile, handing Vritra an amethyst slice of polished agate.

"T-thank you so much." Vritra said. He looked up at Damien, his tail beginning to wag in a happier way. He still felt incredibly anxious and his jacket was really starting to feel tight.

"Will I get yelled at if I take this off?" He asked as he fumbled with the zipper. It was so tight on his shoulders and sides. How hadn't he noticed it before? 

"No, no, so many nonhumans can't really wear clothes anyway. Nobody will bother you." Damien promised. Vritra sighed and undid the jacket, sliding it off and dropping it on a bench. 

"I can tell you're feeling a bit overwhelmed. Would you like to go to the park instead?" Damien offered, gently brushing his hand against Vritra's smaller hand.

"I...I'm okay. Really." Vritra said as he slipped his hand into Damien's again. 

"Are you sure?" Damien asked, his tone worried and his eyebrows creasing upwards. "No. I- I'm overwhelmed. I'd love to go to the park, please." He admitted. He was very shy when it came to communicating his needs, but Damien's kind and gentle presence made him feel more confident.

"No problem, let's go." Damien said kindly and started walking. Vritra forgot his jacket and followed closely. He closed his eyes again, savoring the warmth of the sun on his bare shoulders. He felt stiff, and actually quite a bit achy. He opened his eyes after a moment. 

"Hey Damien?" He asked. 

"Yeah Vincent?" Damien replied. He looked a little lost in thought but he smiled and focused on Vritra as he spoke. 

"Is it normal to still be kind of in pain after the changes…? It's been weeks." Vritra worried. 

"Oh. Oh yes, you're going through a lot. Think of it like...hmm...growing pains. That's the best comparison I can think of." Damien responded. Vritra nodded.

He looked at Damien closer as they walked under a garden arch with hummingbird trumpet flower vine growing on it. Damien didn't look as tall to him all of a sudden. He stared, confused. 

Vritra looked at himself, his shoulders, his free hand. He looked  _ bigger _ . Maybe slightly, but enough that he could notice. But...he was too old for a growth spurt, wasn't he? He had turned 21 recently, on Halloween. 

"Hmm." Vritra hummed thoughtfully. 

"This way. We're close. Sorry the walk is a bit long, I don't see the point of owning a car when everything I need is within walking distance." Damien apologized. His voice was soft and gentle as always. He looked sideways at Vritra.

"Hey you're taller." He said. Vritra immediately froze, feeling panic come over him. 

"No no I can't be." He said. It wasn't that he didn't like being tall. Height was something he had wished for his entire life and this was honestly a fantasy come true. No, he was afraid of what people would think of him. He already looked like a demon. What would people think of a  _ big _ demon? 

"Shhh Vincent. Don't panic. It's just another change happening. Nothing bad, sweetheart." Damien attempted to reassure him. 

"Come, this way, through these trees." Damien pulled him gently as he took him through a small, patchy treeline, dappled sunlight rippling through the branches and leaves. It cast an emerald and golden yellow glow in warm, speckled patterns. The foliage was lush and cool in comparison and nearby pond water steamed with mist. 

Vritra kept up easily, almost walking ahead of Damien without meaning to. He could feel himself growing in size, slow but he had no doubt it was happening. Soft cricks and cracks sounded from his spine and he felt his knees pop a bit, his leg bones creaking.

New muscles wrapped around the expanding bone, protecting his changing body. He let go of Damien's hand and flexed his fingers, releasing stiffness.

"We're here." Damien said, smiling at Vritra again. His little snaggletooth made his expression all the more precious to the dragon man. Vritra swallowed. He was sure he was blushing very obviously. Damien chuckled softly. 

"Don't look so shy, come sit by me in the sun, and I'm sure you'll feel better soon." He told him. Vritra nodded and followed Damien to an area where the sunlight was breaking through the morning fog and had burned off the dew that was still lining part of the grass in places. 

Vritra sat down as Damien did, his heart racing. He kept picturing Raja and was terrified this new change would only serve to make him seem to be more like the naga god. 

He jolted a little as Damien wrapped his arms around him, sending another series of creaky popping through his bones.

"Getting tall." He acknowledged. Vritra squeaked. 

"Y-you aren't scared?" He asked. Shock and then a wary delight was blossoming in his chest. 

"No. Of course not. Stand up and let me see you." Damien replied. He sounded amazed. 

"O-okay." Vritra said and stood up slowly. Damien got up and stepped back to look at Vritra."You're so big, Vin!" He breathed, gently taking Vritra's hand. 

Vritra by now had outgrown him by at least a foot of height. Vritra squeaked again, beginning to feel his anxiety melt away. Damien's kindness filled him with a confidence he didn't know he had been missing. 

"You...you like it? I don't look scary?" He worried. Damien giggled. 

"Scary? Honey, look at you! You're gorgeous." He exclaimed. Vritra felt a delightful joy bubbling in his chest as warmth suffused his limbs. He felt his growth rate pick up, adding a further increase in new size with each passing moment. He felt the most wonderful happiness he'd felt in weeks, fizzing through him and filling him with energy. 

Damien was looking up at the 8 ft Vritra with the sweetest smile, rubbing Vritra's purple scaled hands with his now comparatively smaller ones. The gentle touches soothed the remaining ache from his fingers. He flexed his hands, sighing as this caused them to pop and ease tension. Damien watched with curious fascination.

"You're beautiful, Vritra. Please don't be afraid. I'm here for you." He said. He came closer to wrap his arms around Vritra once more. 

"Does it hurt at all?" He asked with a polite tone. Vritra got the sense that Damien was worried about making him feel uncomfortable and shy again. But Damien's positive reaction was instead easing the dragon man's fears. Vritra smiled, blushing faintly again. He could never ask for a better potential partner-for their friendship had been growing into more just as fast as Vritra was growing in size-.

"No, no. It actually feels good. I really like the feeling. It's making the pains and achy feeling go away, actually." Vritra said. His eyebrows were creased and he looked down at Damien with a pleasant smile, faint pink blush remaining. Damien held onto him, even as he now had to stand completely tiptoe to stay as he was.

"That's wonderful, sweetie, I'm so happy." He exclaimed. The adorable demon man was blushing a bit as well. Vritra's tail was wagging now, and he twined it momentarily around Damien's. He felt a momentary jump in tension in his wings before he flared them wide. 

The most wonderful cracking, creaking stretch suffused his wings as they expanded in size, and soaked up the heat of the sun. His wings had been massive even when he was normal size, and now they were growing again, keeping pace with him so they stayed in proportion. 

Vritra gently picked Damien up and helped him up onto his back. Damien seemed content to whisper encouraging praise to Vritra and to hold on to the dragon man, who in his opinion kept getting better and better.

"Are you sure you aren't a Fast Plant?" He chuckled teasingly as Vritra continued to bask in the warmth of the day.

"Hmm a what?" Vritra asked, opening one brilliant crimson and blue eye, glittering like gemstone. The warmth was making him feel calm and sleepy.

"A plant that grows very quickly in a short amount of time, darling." Damien replied, gently scratching behind Vritra's horns. The dragon man purred as his growth rate increased again. He felt it jump from an inch to several inches, a moment of tension, like before, then satisfying relief. 

"Oh gosh, I feel like it." He giggled. He passed 15 ft, and then 20 in what felt like no time at all. "I think you got it beat, silly man." Damien responded, giggling now, too. Vritra's tail wagged, the tip wiggling on the ground.

He kept purring and making sounds of pure happiness as he expanded smoothly, the magic of it keeping his pants fitting perfectly and everything about him in proportion.

He was glad, as he rather liked his purple denim pants. He realized with a sudden flash of memory, during his anxiety attack he had left his jacket on a bench in the town square.  _ Ah well, I'll get it later I suppose.  _ He thought. Vritra folded his wings comfortably against his back and peered over his shoulder at Damien.

"Damien. Mind if I attempt to control this new power?" He asked, reaching over his shoulder to gently touch Damien's hand. Damien purred and rested his head on Vritra's neck. "Mm. Not at all. I'm comfy. You're warm." He whispered, clearly content. It was obvious the demon man felt safe and relaxed in Vritra's increasingly large presence. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh okay. Hang on imma try something." Vritra said. He focused on himself. He focused on the magic inside him. He focused his intent and the magic responded. A feeling of pressure or tension built in his bones as the magic expanded within him. This continued until there was no space left. So the magic  _ made _ space. Vritra's body began creaking and popping gently before expanding again, far more rapidly than before. After a few minutes he stopped at 50 ft in height.

"Oh gosh. It worked! It really worked!" He exclaimed in partial surprise. Damien laughed. He was sitting on Vritra's right shoulder.

"Sweetie you have magic now, of course it worked." He said in a delighted voice as he ran his fingers through the soft hair on the back of Vritra's neck. Vritra squeaked in happiness. His anxiety had long since vanished by now. Vritra looked at Damien the best he could. "It's a shame you're so small, I really want to hug you." He said. 

Damien laughed again.

"Well, it's a good thing I can do  _ this _ , then." Damien replied and expanded in size so rapidly and with ease that it was obvious he had been able to do this for a long time. Vritra's mouth dropped open as Damien jumped down and expanded a little larger than Vritra in size. "How long could y-" 

He stuttered, shocked and excited. 

"Oh, not that long. Since I was 13." Damien replied, waving his hand in the 'no big deal' manner. His cute snaggletooth jutted out as he chuckled, relaxed and feeling amused. Vritra rolled his eyes, giggling. 

"Oh. My. God.  _ That's  _ why you aren't fazed that I can turn giant!" He exclaimed. Damien purred. "Hahaha, not at all. Raja's powers caused demon changes in me, I assumed your own changes would follow suit, even if you are at least a little less demon than I am." Damien explained. Vritra nodded in understanding.

"Can I have that hug now?" He asked, grinning. He felt giddy and light with happiness. "Of course you can." Damien purred and wrapped his arms around him. Vritra squeaked in pure joy, his tail once again twining with Damien's.

The demon man kissed Vritra's forehead and the dragon man squealed in joy, returning a kiss on Damien's nose scar. They hugged for several minutes, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze in the morning sunlight.

"Hey Damien." Vritra said finally. "Yes, Vincent?" Damien asked. 

"I think I found true happiness." 

"Oh? And what might that be?" 

"The feeling of being in your arms."

Vritra grinned as they held each other closer, the sunlight of young love cutting through Raja's darkness. Vritra knew in that moment that together they could do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent comfort fluff I wrote of two very sweet demon boys! Hope you enjoy, even if it's not fandom. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
